End Up to The Wedding
by jcdw
Summary: Tujuan Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha adalah untuk mewujudkan rencananya, rencana untuk kembali pada "mimpinya"/Another story from Start from The Wedding/Sasuke's story/bisa dibaca terpisah/AU/short/less conflict
1. Chapter 1

End Up to The Wedding

.

A Naruto FanFiction  
by J

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Another story from Start from The Wedding fanfiction

.

Warning(s): AU/short/less conflict/OOC

.

.

.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari merancang sebuah rencana masa depan? Rencana tersebut didukung oleh semesta. Ya, semesta sedang berpihak kepadanya. Dia, seorang pria adonis bernama Uchiha Sasuke, melangkah mantap meninggalkan Oto, kota yang telah menjadi tempatnya belajar dan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Konoha. Ah, Konoha, tempat dimana dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, tempat dengan segala kenangan kenakalan masa kanak-kanaknya, dan tempat untuk kembali pada _mimpinya._

Tahun ini Sasuke sudah memasuki usia 25 tahun. Karirnya bisa dikatakan cemerlang. Walaupun masih muda, dia sudah menjabat sebagai manajer pemasaran di salah satu hotel berbintang di Oto. Yah, ada campur tangan takdirnya sebagai salah satu bagian anggota keluarga Uchiha. Ya, hotel berbintang tersebut memang usaha milik keluarganya, milik kakeknya sebenarnya. Sebagai sarjana teknik dan juga gelar MBA pada nama belakangnya, Sasuke bisa saja berkarir di jalur lain, bukan perhotelan. Tapi karena dia dianggap mampu maka dia mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk memegang jabatan tersebut.

Tujuannya ke Konoha salah satunya karena dia dipindah tugaskan. Hotel milik keluarganya itu memperluas jaringan dengan mendirikan hotel baru di Konoha. Pembangunannya pun baru akan dimulai. Padahal bisa saja dia pindah tugas saat hotel tersebut sudah siap beroperasi. Kakeknya malah memberikan mandat untuk langsung melakukan pengawasan langsung terhadap perancangan dan pembangunan. Masalahnya dia bukan lulusan teknik sipil atau arsitektur, tapi teknik industri. Urusan _legal_ dan tender sudah ada yang menangani, pun dengan tetek bengek lainnya.

Lalu apa tujuan utamanya? Dimana bagian rencananya yang didukung semesta? _Mimpi_ apa yang sedang seorang Uchiha Sasuke cari?

Kontraktor yang memenangkan tender adalah sebuah kontraktor ternama yang jasanya sudah dipakai banyak perusahaan. Sudah tidak diragukan kualitas hasilnya. Kebetulan, salah satu arsitek di kontraktor tersebut adalah teman kecil Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Setelah tanda-tanda semesta yang telah dialaminya, disini lah Sasuke merasa bahwa semesta mendukung rencananya secara penuh. Rencana yang bermula karena _mimpi_ sepuluh tahun lalu yang dialami Sasuke. _Mimpi_ yang tidak bisa dia lupakan begitu saja. Mimpi basah pertamanya pada awal masa-masa usia nanggungnya sebagai remaja.

Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa objek fantasi yang muncul pada otak kotornya adalah teman kecilnya. Satu-satunya saingan yang dia anggap yang berjenis kelamin perempuan pada masa-masa zaman dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Anak perempuan yang menjadi salah satu favorit orang tua Sasuke karena prestasi akademiknya.

Naruto mempunyai informasi agar dia bisa kembali pada _mimpinya._ Naruto masih berteman dekat dengan _nya._ Informasi akan mudah didapatkan sebagai persiapan awal. Walaupun sudah delapan tahun tak bertemu, tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa rencananya bukanlah ide gila. Otaknya memang kotor karena sampai sekarang mungkin sang wanita masih mampir dalam fantasinya, tapi Sasuke telah memastikan bahwa dalam waktu yang dekat, _dia_ masuk dalam rencananya. Rencana masa depannya. Cukup sudah sepuluh tahun hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

Bukan hal yang mudah agar rencananya terwujud, butuh waktu dan perjuangan. Perjuangan dengan kesabaran dan semangat membara tak lupa jurus-jurus jitu berlatar modus-modus.

Informasi pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah, _dia_ yang selalu mampir dalam mimpinya dan membuat Sasuke harus ditertawakan kakak laki-lakinya karena ketahuan mencuci sendiri seprai yang malah dikira mengompol, sedang melanjutkan studi spesialis bidang anak. Ya, Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang dokter. Seorang dokter residen spesialis anak di rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Dokter Haruno Sakura. Calon spesial anak.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke spesialis _buat_ anak. Anaknya bersama Haruno Sakura kelak. Ini menurut otak kotornya Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan halooo akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita baru yang sebenarnya tidak baru. Saya mencoba menjawab plot hole yang ada di ff saya sebelumnya _Start from the Wedding._ Semoga terhibur ya, dan ini baru prolog hehe. Oh dan selamat tahun baru!

Lots of love

J.


	2. 1 The First Step is Deep Impression

.

.

.

* * *

Tampan, mapan, dan _single_.

Ketiga hal itu yang sepertinya bisa menggambarkan keadaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa memang dasarnya keluarga Uchiha memiliki wajah yang rupawan—jika ada yang tidak sepakat... baiklah itu hak kalian. Urusan mapan, yah jumlah nominal di rekening bank milik Sasuke setidaknya sudah cukup untuk membayar uang muka satu rumah atau apartemen di kota besar dan masih ada sisa untuk membeli _furniture._ Untuk seseorang yang tengah memasuki masa " _quarter life crisis_ ", Sasuke dirasa sudah memiliki karir dan target pencapaian hidup yang jelas, walaupun banyak teman seangkatan kuliahnya dulu menyayangkan Sasuke keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya dan memutuskan untuk berkarir pada bidang yang dijalaninya sekarang. Sebagai lulusan terbaik Universitas Oto jurusan teknik industri, Sasuke pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan konsultan manajemen multinasional bersamaan dengan studinya untuk mendapatkan gelar Master. Kini Sasuke bekerja menjalankan usaha keluarganya—usaha hotel milik Kakeknya. Berkarir di bidang perhotelan tidak terlalu buruk dan siapa tahu Sasuke bisa mengambil alih seluruh asetnya kelak. Dengan kondisi-kondisi yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, Sasuke menjadi sering dilempari pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh keluarga besarnya—yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Yah semacam pertanyaan "mana pacarnya? Kapan menikah?" atau "mau dikenalkan dengan anak gadis teman Tante tidak?" dan sebagainya.

Sasuke menganggap masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan di masa mudanya sebelum menjadi seorang kepala keluarga kelak. Memang ada beberapa temannya yang sudah menikah, bahkan ada yang akan menjadi seorang ayah. Iri? Mungkin. Namun hal itu belum terpikirkan oleh Sasuke, hingga suatu undangan pernikahan teman lama didapatkannya melalui sebuah grup aplikasi _chat_. Sasuke teringat masa kecilnya dulu hanya karena melihat nama-nama yang bergabung dalam grup tersebut. Sasuke memang lahir di Konoha tapi saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, dia bersama kelurganya pindah ke Oto. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke kehilangan kontak dengan teman-temannya hingga muncul salah satu situs jejaring sosial yang sangat populer pada masanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menggunakan telepon rumah untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya hanya saja jika kakanya, Uchiha Itachi, tidak mengganggu dan menggodanya. Sasuke memang tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat, hanya ada satu orang yang merupakan teman dekatnya sekaligus teman kecilnya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang seperti Naruto merupakan teman dekatnya. Dan ada satu nama yang membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah sekaligus malu sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, setiap dia membaca nama teman perempuannya itu Sasuke merasa menjadi orang paling mesum sedunia. Kenapa mesti teman perempuannya yang berambut merah muda—yang merupakan favorit kedua orang tuanya semasa sekolah dasar karena termasuk anak yang pintar dan ceria—yang merupakan objek fantasi mimpinya saat dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Kejadian itu hanya dipicu karena pada saat siang harinya Sasuke memergoki Itachi dan teman-teman kuliahnya sedang menonton film berating dewasa—padahal katanya mau kerja kelompok—disaat kedua orang tua mereka sedang keluar kota.

Keesokan pagi harinya, mungkin karena memang sedang apes saja, Sasuke habis-habisan digoda oleh Itachi karena ketahuan akan mencuci seprainya yang basah.

"Ngapain?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik namun terlihat tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Nyuci," jawab Sasuke tidak acuh sambil memasukan seprai ke dalam mesin cuci.

Bukan godaan seperti "habis ngompol ya?" atau "kenapa tuh tumben nyuci sendiri biasanya juga dicuciin nanti sama Mama", tapi pertanyaan "siapa?" yang keluar pertama dari mulut Itachi. Sasuke mulanya tidak mengerti, tapi melihat Itachi menyeringai lebar tentunya membuat Sasuke jengkel dan menjawabnya dengan nada kesal, "cewek lah, cantik." Dan suara tawa Itachi bercampur suara mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja terdengar menghiasi suasana minggu pagi kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Sasuke merasa kebingungan. Kenapa dia? Padahal Sasuke merasa sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang tersebut. Tapi seharian itu Sasuke jadi memikirkannya. Kalau kejadian menjadi kenyataan mungkin Sasuke diusir dari rumah atau nyawanya sudah melayang. Eh tapi kalau mereka menikah lain cerita kan. Menikah dengannya sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk—menurut pemikiran Sasuke kala itu. Dan merupakan pemikiran Sasuke saat ini. Undangan pernikahan teman lama, grup pada aplikasi _chat_ , dan tugas pindah kerja ke Konoha merupakan jalan awal yang diberikan Tuhan dan semesta untuk pertemuannya kembali dengan teman perempuannya yang berambut merah muda itu. Sakura, Haruno Sakura namanya.

.

.

"Udah konstruksi kan sekarang?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yah elah Sas, kalau cuma ngomong sendiri gini mending balik kantor aja nih daripada ngomong sama patung rasanya. Asal tahu aja tadi asalnya udah mau ngajak makan siang bareng Hinata dan gak jadi cuma karena... ini? Masih kaku amat sih jadi orang," ucap Naruto tanpa henti.

Sasuke dan Naruto siang ini sedang berada pada salah satu restoran dekat wilayah gedung perkantoran yang mana merupakan kantor Naruto dan kantor sementara Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya sedang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan konsultan manajemen milik sepupu Papanya—walaupun tidak sebesar perusahaan sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selama masa konstruksi hotel baru milik kakeknya itu? Yah, memang ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke urus untuk kesiapan operasionalnya nanti, tapi sebenarnya bisa saja kepindahannya ini dilakukan tidak sekarang. Kecuali jika ada mandat langsung dari kakeknya yang harus segera dilaksanakan.

"Sakura. Kau punya nomer ponsel Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya menandakan keheranan, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. "Sakura juga ada di grup kan? _Chat_ langsung aja sih, susah amat. Mau diapain emang kalau dapat nomer ponselnya? Mau jadi hiasan kontak di ponsel? Atau dipake buat pelet ya jangan-jangan?"

Walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya masih ingin Naruto ucapkan, tangannya dengan gesit menuliskan deretan nomer yang dilihatnya dari ponsel miliknya pada tisu yang diberikan pramusaji sebelumnya. Dengan semangat dan senyuman menyeringai, Naruto menyodorkan tisu yang sudah ditulisi deretan nomer tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Telepon dong sekarang buruan, mumpung jam istirahat. Eh jam segini dokter lagi istrirahat juga kan? Tapi jangan-jangan lagi ngurusin banyak pasien, ah tapi bisa kali ngangkat telepon sebentar, buruan," perintah Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil tisu tersebut kemudian melipatnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Nanti saja."

"Cemen."

"Bawel, lagian ngapain juga harus melakukannya dihadapanmu? Lebih baik nanti saja."

Dan _nanti_ nya Sasuke itu belum terlaksana hingga dua hari kemudian.

.

.

Naruto termasuk salah satu orang yang masih menjalankan komunikasi dengan Sakura. Itu pun tidak sengaja. Hinata yang merupakan pacar Naruto saat ini merupakan teman dekat Sakura saat sekolah menengah atas. Walaupun ketiganya bersama-sama sejak sekolah dasar, dulu Sakura lebih dekat dengan Naruto daripada Hinata. Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sakura, alasannya _simple_ hanya karena Sakura yang tidak sulit untuk diajak berteman walupun dengan lawan jenis. Naruto dan Sakura tidak pernah satu sekolah lagi sejak lulus sekolah dasar maupun saat kuliah. Saat Naruto mulai berpacaran dengan Hinata pada tahun kedua kuliah—mereka satu kampus tapi berbeda jurusan—saat itu lah komunikasi antara Naruto dan Sakura terjalin kembali, sebagai sahabat baik.

Bisa saja Sasuke meminta kontak Sakura segera saat dia kembali berkomunikasi dengan Naruto melalui situs jejaring sosial, hanya saja itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Pernah terpikirkan, namun nyali Sasuke tidak sebesar saat ini. Mungkin saat itu Sasuke terlalu malu? Entahlah.

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mulai menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sakura. Mungkin akan dianggap berlebihan, karena setelah sekian lama akan bertemu kembali yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah hal yang terlalu serius dan dianggap tergesa-gesa. Namun Sasuke tidak ingin memulai suatu hubungan yang main-main di umurnya sekarang. Sudah tidak pantas. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang lebih serius dan jika kenyataannya tidak cocok maka Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktunya hanya untuk bersenang-senang yang nantinya hanya akan meninggalkan jejak. Lagipula ini Sakura, ah psti kedua orang tua Sasuke akan senang dan cukup puas. Siapa yang tidak mau punya menantu, ehm calon menantu, seorang dokter.

.

.

Sore ini setelah pulang kantor, Sasuke bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain berencana menjenguk cucu dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dengan kata lain Sasuke akan berkunjung ke tempat Sakura Haruno bekerja, yaitu di salah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Informasi yang didapat dari Naruto—oh tentu saja saat ini Naruto merupakan informannya sekaligus mak comblang jadi-jadian kalau kata Sasuke—bahwa Sakura sedang mengambil profesi spesialisnya yang artinya menjadi dokter residen spesial anak di Rumah Sakit yang akan dikunjungi Sasuke. Semoga Sasuke dapat bertemu Sakura malam ini.

Jika ditanya berapa persen kepercayaan diri Sasuke terhadap kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sakura di rumah sakit sebesar ini, Sasuke akan menjawabnya tujuh puluh persen. Jika ditanya mengapa, mungkin Sasuke hanya menjawab _just because._ Dan dengan dukungan semesta maka jawaban yang paling tepat adalah seratus persen.

Tatapan riang yang berasal dari mata berwarna hijau itu tepat sasaran menuju mata hitam milik Sasuke. Ada campuran rasa kaget yang terpancar dari mata yang saling bertatapan itu.

"Sakura eh?" sapa Sasuke dengan ramah dan senyuman asimetris masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Malam Sasuke. Apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Malam juga, baik, menjenguk anak kerabat tapi di dalam penuh. Apakah Haruno Sakura memang selalu bertanya secara beruntun?" canda Sasuke. "Jaga malam?"

"Hari ini tidak, aku akan mengambil barangku dan pulang ke rumah," balas Sakura ramah. _Oh shit senyumnya... antara bakal tidur nyenyak atau enggak sih malam ini,_ Sasuke membatin.

"Oh. Kau terlihat seperti dokter ketika mengenakan jas putih. Cocok," ujar Sasuke sambil masih tersenyum. _Sepik aja lu Sas, udah jago ya sekarang... thanks to Itachi,_ batin Sasuke kembali bersuara lagi.

"Aku memang dokter Tuan Uchiha, dan terima kasih?" ucap Sakura sedikit malu-malu? Ah lucu sekali menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika sakit dan dirawat oleh dokter seperti Sakura, benar kan Sasuke?

"Sakura, aku masuk dulu ke dalam ya, lagipula sepertinya kau harus segera pulang. Lain kali nanti kita ngobrol lagi, aku akan menghubungimu," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya tadi setelah dia berpamitan dengan Sakura. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menghubungi Sakura. Yah walaupun melalui _chat,_ tapi ini merupakan kemajuan bagi Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke bisa saja mengirimkan pesan sejak lama dengan menambahkan id Sakura yang memang sudah dia ketahui karena berada dalam satu grup dan tidak perlu meminta nomer ponsel Sakura pada Naruto. Tapi menampilkan notifikasi _Uchiha Sasuke added you by your phone number_ pada ponsel Sakura merupakan kesenangan dan meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Sasuke... dan Sakura, mungkin?

 _Tentunya,_ batin Sasuke bersuara dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks so much for long waiting and (still want to) reading. Not long and slow chapter but i hope you all enjoy! See you next chapter (i hope) soon.

Happy (d+7) new year!

Lots of love

J


End file.
